Rain
by 1Hirotamoy1
Summary: He didn't think it was possible, he didn't want it to be possible...until now. Read and see how this seemingly one sided love turns out in the end of my new story 'Rain'
1. Chapter 1

Hey ZADR fans! I have wanted to make a fic for these two for a while and so here it is! Ok well all I need to say is well I'm making Zim seem a little emo so…that's all! I love you all and I hope you enjoy!

Rating: T

Pairing: Zim x Dib (Of course!)

Warnings: …don't like don't read

I do not own Invader Zim because if I did ZADR would be the main theme!

R&R PLEASE!!!

_**Rain**_

The cold winter wind blew icily in Dib's face as he slowly began to walk home from another excruciating day at high skool. Thunder rolled in the sky as small icy droplets of rain fell. Dib sighed heavily as the rain slipped over his coat and began to slowly seep through the thin fabric of his shirt. 'Perfect, just perfect, this morning it was a clear sky and now this…ugh well' Dib thought with a smirk 'at least I won't burn like _Zim'_ Dib chuckled at the thought. As he pulled his jacket closed, keeping his clothes from getting any wetter.

'God, how many problems does he have anyway? I mean seriously…but I guess they're all the better to destroy him with.'

Wet strands of his hair began to fall and thick to his forehead as he continued to walk through the, now pouring, rain, his jacket still perfectly dry. Dib stared forward, lost in thought as he watched his breath through the rain.

'I wonder what he's planning to do this time, he was writing things down all day today and I just know he's up to something! He's always up to something…' Dib's fists clenched tightly at the thought of his rival. 'But of course _no_ one believes _me. _Ugh! Those idiots, one day they'll see, one day they'll all see that I was right and I'll finally get the recognition that I deserve! And no one will ever doubt me again, not dad, not Gaz, not even those idiots at school!' he thought, jaw clenching shut.

Dib sighed angrily as his mind wondered back to school and the large amounts of homework that he had been assigned. 'Oh God…why the hell did she assign so much homework anyway? It's not like anyone can actually finish reading two books write and essay on both and finish all of the worksheets-' Dib's eyes widened. "Crap the worksheets!"

Dib turned and began to run back to the skool as fast as he could, hoping the doors hadn't been locked jet, though with the morons working there he highly doubt they know a thing about security.

-

The skool was only about half a mile from where he had been and he quickly arrived and began to run up the stairs and to the front door, which were, as he had thought, unlocked, though the inside of the building was dark.

Dib slipped through the doors silently and began to walk down the long darkened corridors of the building. The only sound to be heard was the slow and constant dripping sound of the water falling from his hair. Dib stopped momentarily as his eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting and he began down his last period hallway. Dib ran a hand through his hair and ringed some of it out as he got to the doorway of the seemingly empty room, or at least that's what he thought until he saw a small movement in the back of the class.

Dib quickly hid behind the wall and silently looked in to see Zim sitting in a desk in the back row, two desks away from the window. His arms were folded on the desk as he rested his head on top his black mess of hair going every all over with each movement.

Unlike when they were younger Zim wore black baggy pants that fit snugly around his waist, with, do to some stupid girls influence (Mine!), an electric green belt with chains attached. He also wore a black T-shirt with a green skull on it; his hair was done in more of a shaggy emo style that suited him nicely.

"Stupid rain," Zim muttered under his breath as he stared dully out the window "preventing me from returning home." His eyes were half shut, though he willed them to stay open as he watched the rain fall. He hadn't slept in days and the effects were beginning to come into effect, not to mention…what had happened, how they had left him, those stupid bastards.

Dib raised an eyebrow at Zim's tone, it was low and fairly slow and for whatever reason it seemed…sad almost, not I'm-disappointed-I-cant-go-home type of sad but seriously sad. What was wrong? Dib watched silently for what seemed like hours before Zim spoke again, not lifting his head from its, seemingly comfortable, position.

"You know, I know you're there."

Dib glared slightly at Zim as he cautiously walked in the small dim lit classroom. "Whacha doing here Zim? Can't get home?" Dib said mockingly as he slowly neared the front of the room, keeping his eyes locked on the other.

"Oh shut up Dib-monkey, your voice annoys Zim." He whispered almost inaudibly, as he continued to stare out the window, watching as small amounts of liquid seeped through a small crack and onto the floor. He sat there silently, his eyes just staring sadly at the small droplets as they slowly streaked down the window.

Dib cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion as he watched the other curiously. "What's up with...ugh never mind." Dib muttered as he walked over to his desk and slowly removed the small stack of papers from inside with a small smile of relief. He didn't care, why would he possibly care what was wrong with the other? He wouldn't, nope, not one bit…

Dib through his backpack on the chair and crammed the papers in, as he attempted to avoid looking at the other, though his eyes couldn't help but wonder to the other. Zim looked tired defeated almost, and certainly vulnerable. What had happened? Finally Dib's curiosity got the best of him and he turned to the other with a suspicious look plastered on his face.

"Ok, that's it, what's wrong with you? Usually you and I would be fighting by now, so what gives?" Dib questioned, placing a hand on his waist while the other propped him up against the desk.

Zim couldn't help but grant a microscopic smirk at the others feminine pose as he thought of the question asked, though, at the moment at least, he would refuse to answer the question. "Just leave me be you stupid human, I am in no mode to deal with the likes of you."

"What does that mean?!" Dib asked glaring at the other.

"It means what I said, get out." The other said, annoyed…. "Now!"

"Why the hell should I?!" he questioned taking a step forward.

"Because I said, Dib-monkey!" he said, sitting up and glaring at the other intensely, his head spun slightly from the sudden movement, though he was not for even a minute going to back down. He did not want the stupid human there…not now at least.

Dib watched as the other stood up angrily and began to storm toward him.

Dib glared at the other as he neared. 'What's with him, he looks like he can barely stand up? And why do I care?! I don't, it's just…weird.' Dib's mind swam in thought as Zim stood directly in front him, glaring at the other intensely.

"Listen you stupid human I demand you leave immediat-!"

Dib's eyes widened as the others eyes fluttered shut and he fell forward into his arms, carrying Dib to the floor with the alien in his arms. Dib's eyes flashed over the other's unconscious body lay in his arms.

'What the! What just happened!? Is he…' Dib looked at the other closely. A small sigh of relief came as he saw the other was still breathing. 'Good…I mean not good! Him being alive is not…good…' Dib stared at the other and sighed. Dibs eyes wondered to the window and he slipped of his long coat and placed it over the other, slowly picking him up piggyback style, and slowly made his way out of the building.

-

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm carrying _him _all the way home." Dib mumbled under his breath as he saw Zim's house near. His entire front body was soaked and his cold wet hair hung in his face. A small sigh of relief escaped his chilled lips as he glanced back at the sleeping other with a small smile. 'At least he managed not to get burned.' He thought to himself as he kicked the doorbell with his foot.

"COMING!" a voice screamed from the inside of the house. The door opened and Gir stood there in his green dog costume. "Hi master!" he greeted, staring at Zim's unconscious form with a smile before moving out of the way and placing himself in front of the TV occasionally saying "I love this show."

Dib walked in and looked around for a moment before setting Zim down on the couch, and for whatever reason he sat next to him and placed his head on his lap. And Dib couldn't help but notice his sleeping form almost looked…cute. Ugh what was he thinking! He didn't like Zim like that! Sure he was gay, but not for Zim! He didn't feel that way about the other and even if he did it's not like his feelings would be returned, in fact he was certain they wouldn't…why would Zim even consider liking someone like him.

'He wouldn't…' Dib looked down at Zim as he slept and leaned back against the couch, the thought saddening him…he had to admit it, I mean it's not like he could deny it. Zim was the only person to ever really talk to him, or even notice him for that matter. His dad, his sister, everyone all thought he was crazy, but Zim knew better, Zim knew he was smart and Zim acknowledged him, and Zim actually gave him a reason to keep going in life, to strive to fight him and protect everyone, Zim gave him a purpose, and somehow even if he didn't really mean to, he'd become his first friend. And slowly through the fights and battles that they had, even if it was just some stupid name calling competition, he began to like the other, more then a friend.

'But he'll never feel the same way.' He thought sadly as he stroked the other's hair.

-

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 i'll update soon! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ZADR fans! I have wanted to make a fic for these two for a while and so here it is! Ok well all I need to say is well I'm making Zim seem a little emo so…that's all! I love you all and I hope you enjoy!

Rating: T

Pairing: Zim x Dib (Of course!)

Warnings: …don't like don't read

I do not own Invader Zim because if I did ZADR would be the main theme!

R&R PLEASE!!!

_**Rain**_

So sorry for the way late update! I'll update really really soon i PROMISE!!!

--

Zim was tired, broken, defeated, and betrayed. The tallest had told him days ago that he was no longer needed, or wanted, in the Irkin empire. When sim had heard this his mind spun painfully and nothing seemed real at the moment. At first he thought it was a joke...a sick joke, but it wasn't, every contact he had in the empire refused his calls, his pleas, but were ignored as though he was nothing more then filthy trash that they could dispose of whenever they felt like it...and that's when it hit him...he was.

...They didn't need him, they never needed him, no one had ever needed or even wanted him since the day he was born.

The mission was a fake, just a sick ploy to keep him away from his own people. What had he done wrong? He didn't know. Mission impending doom 1 was his fault and he knew it but still...It was foolish to think anyone could ever care about him; he was hardly even acknowledged until he came to the filthy death-planet known as earth, and even then only one of the filthy worm-babies acknowledged him and his "almighty" existence, Dib.

The filthy human was always a thorn in his side, the one he wished to destroy more then anything, and he had come so close so many times, but...ugh! He didn't need to think about _him, _he's nothing, no one...just like him, no that wasn't true, he had a family people who cared about his existence. Secretly he wished he had the humans life, his family, his ambition...but now Zim had nothing, nothing at all to keep him going.

He hadn't eaten or slept in days, though Gir protested as he screeched as loud as he possibly could. He didn't feel like it, he didn't feel like eating, sleeping, or quite frankly even existing anymore; it didn't matter now, he was abandoned by his own people, the people that he though cared for him, and now he only had one thing that kept him going.

Dib.

It seemed pointless to fight anymore, he had no reason, no goal, but the stupid worm-baby was his rival, the only person who would acknowledge him, and...the only person he had left. It was stupid, he thought, to need the human, but he did, he needed him and their rivalry more then anything now; it was the only thing that kept him going. He had to admit though that, in a way, he liked Dib, because, though he was a thorn in his side, the pain from the thorn made him feel alive, and in feeling that somehow he felt safe.

Funny though, how the one who made him feel safe was the one who was trying to get him on an autopsy table, but it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was them, their rivalry, his reason...and his friend. It was a bitter sweet friendship, but a friendship none the less, they both knew about their twisted friendship deep down, though neither acknowledged it, nor ever bring up even the slightest hint of their 'friendship' to one another.

...He knew it wouldn't last forever though...things would change, and soon he'd be dead. He didn't want to do it anymore, play this never ending twisted game of cat and mouse, he to tired to run or chase anymore, so, he figured, he'd let the Dib thing win.

He remembered yelling, he remembered arguing with his, but then he remembered falling, just falling into what seemed like an endless black pit, for a moment he though he was dead, but then he remembered something else, no not remembered felt, he felt it lightly, almost unnoticeable to the alien, the hand that stroked his hair lightly, the hand warm and cold all at the same time; it shook lightly as it repeated the motion, it seemed almost scared to brake the alien just by the tough.

Zim said nothing and did nothing, not wanting the warm hand to leave just yet; he wanted to lean into the touch but he decided against it. He didn't want the feeling to end, he never wanted it end...

It reminded him about the Dib human and the way everything seemed to heat up whenever he was near; he didn't understand the feeling, it wasn't a spiteful feeling or hateful but it was something he couldn't describe...but it was nice, yes, nice, that's a good way to put it...

A small smile crept onto his lips as he slowly went back into the darkness that somehow seemed so much more inviting now...he liked it.

**(no he's not dead he's asleep for those of you who don't get it)**

**Ok usually i hate people who only have 1000 words a chapter but but i think it's ok if i leave it like this. I'll probably update tomorrow with Dib's POV with this. I'll probably combine the two so if you see the update then just go like halfway down the page for this next chapter! Love you all R&R!!!**


End file.
